eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister:Chapter4-9 (Yuela)
Write the text of your article here! Chapter 4: Winds from Home (Yuela) To be added later a77aa Chapter 5: The Moon and the Owl (Yuela) Get promoted to the next rank! Raise your Shop to Level 6. Raise your Workshop to Level 6. Raise your Evaluation above 3500. *When you have accomplished the above and completed the rest of the chapter's content, visit the Manor to advance to the next chapter. *You will receive the title "Craftsman" (Command +) *You will receive the Craftsman License. At the beginning of Chapter 5: *The Limestone Caverns are now open. *The Dijenel Borderlands are now open. Return to Wil's home to receive your Alchemist Promotion Reward: 10x Blue Stone, 10x Red Stone, 10x Green Stone, 10x White Stone Talk to your friends! To know more about Yuela, you need to know more about the east. If you talk to your friends, maybe you'll learn something. *Cleared upon starting the Go to Misanshel! mission. Go to Misanshel! Go to Misanshel to research the east. *Talk to Melodiana at Wil's home, then at the Plaza. *Misanshel's Trial quest begins. Quest: Misanshel's Trial You will need: 5000S, 5x Large Potion, 5x Large Stimulant, 5x Large Ether, and Wil Lv. 22 *Gather the required items and view Melodiana's event at Wil's home. Help Raka village! To fulfill the village's request, go to the Tengu Lair at the Limestone Caverns. *Available at Wil's home. Quest: Tengu Raka village has asked that you help the Lord Tengu in the Limestone Caverns. *Tengu's Abode in the Limestone Caverns is now open. Lv. 22 - Tengu's Abode (Limestone Caverns) Must dispatch on first run: Yuela, Emelita, Servalwi, Uya Notes: *'Yuela route only' *The enemies will target the Stone Tengu, so hurry southward. **If a party member is within attack range of a monster, it will attack you instead of the Stone Tengu. *On the first run, monsters from the Rosean Mountains will be present. Clear Bonuses Treasure: ?? Excavation Point: Refined Stone, Grade A Stone, Pearl Stone Harvest Point: Refined Wood, White Grass, Rainbow Grass, Ebony Flower, Purple Mushroom Monsters: Sawbagre, Segpent, Mitorunt Side Quests Quest: Clean Aht *Continuing from Chapter 4 *You need to reach level 15 with Aht before continuing further. *After completing Aht's Impurities, view Aht's event at Wil's home. Quest: Aht's Impurities You'll need Rotted Skin, Sacred Tree Branch, and Purple Crystal to clean Aht's impurities. *Available while on the Clean Aht quest. *Impurity Cleanser recipe registered. *Synthesize the Impurity Cleanser. Quest: Collect Shadowfire Gems Gather Shadowfire Gems from the Giants' Mine at the Rosean Mountains and apologize to Kohakuren. *Available upon completing A Good Drink 3. *Giant's Mine in the Rosean Mountains is now open. *After clearing the Giants' Mine, Kohakuren decides to accompany you (guest status) Lv. 23 - Giants' Mine (Rosean Mountains) Must dispatch on first run: Yuela, Emelita, Servalwi, Uya Notes: *On the first run, encountering one of the red Cyclops will result in instant failure no matter how you approach it. *Heatworms and Hellhounds will spawn from the room to the west; deal with those first. *You can take out the regular Cyclops with water attacks. *The Cyclops Chief to the north will attack you if you are in range, and has a movement range of 7 squares. It's best to use a character with the Firewalk skill and stay on the lava. **Also, if you let it walk around for around 10 turns, its FS will deplete and it will only be able to move 2 squares at a time. *Both the Cyclops and the Cyclops Chiefs USUALLY will NOT follow you into the small 1-square rooms. (EDIT in Kouhi: I just experienced a normal Cyclops following my Melodiana into one of the 1-square rooms in the northern section of the stage.) *The Cyclops Chiefs in the two southern rooms will only move 2 squares. *When aiming for the 4th clear bonus, you can reload the map until you get ideal enemy positions. **This is technically also possible on the first run if you defeat all of the regular Cyclops within 5 turns. Clear Bonuses Treasure: ?? Excavation Point: Stone, Flame Stone, Red Stone, Fire Bones Harvest Point: Red Mushroom, Red String Monsters: Cyclops, Hellhound, Labrador, Heatworm Quest: Lake Shisetika Project *Continuing from Chapter 4 **Synthesize the Water Purifier (Electric Bones can be excavated from the Monster Nest at Dijenel Borderland). **Go to the Manor, making sure to have 20000S on hand. You are to hand that amount to the Guild to help hiring more non-Guild personels. Quest: Clean Lake Shisetika *Continuing from Chapter 4 *After completing Lake Shisetika Project, view the event at the Bar and then Suina's event at Wil's home. Quest: Escort the Merchants Escort the merchants safely to Zof-Retol. Go to the tavern when ready. *Available by viewing Wil's events at the Plaza and the Bar. *You will have the option of going to Zof-Retol (map ソフ＝レトルへの道 )from the world map screen. Free Maps Lv. 24 - ◆Stream Cave◆ (Limestone Caverns) Notes: *The Sawbagre's stats are similar to a boss, so be careful. It has Depth Charge II, so try to use indirect attacks. Clear Bonuses Treasure: 1x Bag of Gold Excavation Point: Refined Stone, Grade A Stone, Pearl Stone Harvest Point: Refined Wood, White Grass, Rainbow Grass, Ebony Flower, Purple Mushroom Monsters: Bagre, Sawbagre, Dark Bat, Segpent Lv. 22 - ◆Monster Nest◆ (Dijenel Borderland) Notes: *On the first run, there is a Gutehound Pup surrounded by enemies in the centre room. In order to unlock the rest of the map, you must defeat all of the Trolls surrounding the Gutehound and wait for it to reach the event point. *The Trolls have a lot of HP as well as Prevail, and deal a lot of damage when they're close to death. Clear Bonuses Treasure: 1x Anfal Excavation Point: Refined Stone, Refined Clay, Rien Stone (Chapter 8+), Albunea Steel, Electric Bones Harvest Point: Ivy, Wood, Refined Wood Monsters: Troll, Gutehound Pup, Gutehound Category:God Catching Alchemy Meister guides